Between Heroes and Villains
by TheLadyErin
Summary: (In which there is no good or bad, just shades of pain) -Chad, Gabi, Nick, Will- Chad's decision to make Gabi pay for her sins turns into a dangerous obsession, while Nick is haunted by the events that happened to him in prison, Will must move on from the past, and Gabi must search herself for a strength she didn't know she possessed
1. Chapter 1

**Between Heroes and Villain**s (In which there is no good or bad, just shades of pain)

Chad's decision to make Gabi pay for her sins turns into a dangerous obsession, while Nick is haunted by the events that happened to him in prison, and Gabi must search herself for a strength she didn't know she possessed.

Chad, Gabi, Nick, Will

Author's Notes and Disclaimers:

The title should tell you that I don't write in black and white. No character in this will be dismissible as good or evil, right or wrong. Sometimes you'll like a character, sometimes you'll hate the character- I don't like DOOL's pension for trying to spell out who should take the blame.

This is NOT a Sonny/Will fanfiction. There are a ton of really talented writers out there giving them a go, and are doing a great job with them. I want to write something different than that. Sonny is in it, but he's a peripheral character, just like Abby is. I'm not trashing either character, I'm just not going to be writing for them extensively

My fictions have a tendency to lean toward the darker variety and this is no exception.

I 100% think Will is gay, but just because *I* think it, doesn't mean all the characters do.

(If you've watched up until Christmas 2012, you're all set. If not, recaps are your friend )

**January 3****rd****, 2013**

**CHAD**

He supposed he could let it go.

After all, focus was not entirely healthy due entirely to his DiMera lineage, which made focus just a few breaths away from obsession. He knew enough history to realize that. His blood roared with the need for vengeance, and he knew where that desire came from, he knew the kind of darkness that path offered. It was a path his father had taken, his brother and his sister too. That way did not lead to happiness. At least, not in the long run.

Chad was smarter than that.

But the need, it was like…the way fire needed oxygen. It was all consuming. It was all he could think about.

And Gabriela Hernandez was _everywhere. _The raven-haired little bitch turned up at every corner, with laughing eyes the color of onyx and bright smiles that blinded him with _rage_. She was going to marry a man she loved. She was going to have his baby. She was going to do all of the things that Chad was supposed to do with Melanie, all the things that _she _had destroyed for him. His hands clenched at that thought and at the sight of her in the Brady pub, wearing a loose white peasant shirt, a necklace with a vile carrying little black specks and a long black skirt that reached her ankles. She was giggling with her physical opposite, the blonde and light-skinned Abigail. He tried to focus on Abigail's form fitting red sweater and apple bottom jeans, but it was no use. Hatred cemented his attention on the laughing little psychopath who was getting everything that _she_ wanted while he was bereft.

With all of his energy and will, he tore his eyes from the window he stared through and turned completely around. Instinctively his arms drew up around him to fend off the ice of January's unforgiving wind.

"I thought I saw you out here." Came the light and airy voice of Abby. He turned around and tried to give her a dashing smile. She was wrapped up in a warm and cozy maroon winter coat and cream colored Cloche hat with a matching scarf "Jeez, it's freezing out here, Chad. I know you have this mysterious hatred for Gabi, but is it worth catching a cold?"

She meant it as teasing, so he forced a laugh and was pleased with it sounding genuine. Abigail was easy to be around. She was fun and pretty. He had enjoyed dating her before being drawn to Melanie, but though he loved her once, he knew that he wouldn't again. There was some guilt there, as his self-awareness shrewdly and silently claimed that she was just a distraction. It was cruel to use such a sweet girl…

But the alternative was ever so frightening, and clinging to her warmth was really the only solution he had.

"I have you here to warm me up now."

Nothing had yet come of their renewed flirtation, and he understood why she was so reticent. After all, he had broken her heart for Melanie, so why go there again? Perhaps she also sensed his real motives, or rather, the reason he was pursuing her. Abigail wasn't always very bright though, so he doubted she could sense his disingenuous motives. Besides- he was hoping he could fall for her again, he wanted her to make it all better.

"Not really, because I have class. In fact, you have class too, remember?"

"Yeah, in like an hour." He said suggestively, moving in a little closer so that they were almost touching. He made the mistake of looking past the beauty though and back through the window of the Brady pub where Gabi was collecting her things from the table and putting them in her back pack. Her bangs, angled over her forehead, fell over her eye as she moved, only to be swept away a moment later by a nicely dressed Nick Fallon. He had a blue silk shirt on, gray slacks, his hair flattened down with gel into a professional style. She smiled widely at him as he turned so that he was facing her. Then he took her into his arms and pressed his lips against hers.

All the while Abigail's floral scent pushed through the frigid air into his nostrils, giving the whole world a surreal feel to it. Winter shouldn't smell like lavender. But Abby, who look like springtime, also shouldn't smell like the cold. "Earth to Chad…what are you staring at?" she turned around and then promptly shook her head. "Chad, you need to just let this go before it turns you into something you aren't."

He looked into her doe eyes, almost searching them, though for what he wasn't sure. "If you knew-"

"Then tell me."

He sighed with exasperation, if only he could tell her!

He tilted his head to the sighed and regarded his former girlfriend carefully, pondering a way to allow her to find out but without him having to say the words. He could think of nothing then, and so decided to simply bid her a quick farewell and start off to his first class. Sure it was an hour away, but what was the harm in arriving early and scoping out a decent seat? Besides, that was a place where Gabi wasn't, which was reason enough for him to go.

**NICK**

"Are you nervous?" Gabi asked as he assisted putting her leather coat on. He liked the way it looked on her, and the way the tan faux fur collar accented her soft, feminine features. Her dark hair was neatly kept into a ponytail, with her bangs swept to the right side of her face. He was glad that she often wore her hair like this for school, then let it down when she came back to her room- almost as if she were relaxing and being herself, just for him. He lifted one shoulder in a half-hearted response, and she laughed. "Not that you would tell me if you were."

"You would be the first person I would tell," he assured her, touching his palm to her cheek. "But I can't be nervous, not with you in my corner." This brought the thousand watt smile that might as well have been the beacon he would follow anywhere. It brought a grin to his own mouth and he lightly touched her lips to his, but it was she who deepened the kiss and wrapped an arm around his neck. Her mouth was soft and receptive to him, she tasted like decadent hot chocolate, her favorite drink and when she came up for air, cheeks flushed, he pressed her forehead against hers. "I think that you're the one who is nervous for me- but don't be. I know you wanted me to take Sami's offer, but I'm just more comfortable working for a neutral party."

She let out a little sound and when he opened his eyes he found her beautiful dark ones staring right into his. She took one of his hands into his, "I know, Nick. I just- Sami said that GMDA Corporation has had some lawsuits brought on them in the past-"

"They're a multi-billion dollar research company, baby. Of course they have." He smoothed a hand over her hair and then kissed her softly on the forehead, "I'm working for their energy division, okay? I won't run into any trouble, I promise, baby."

She was worrying a lot and he knew that couldn't be good for her or the baby, and so he always did his best to reassure her. She trusted his instincts and followed his lead for the most part, and he couldn't express how much that meant to him. What meant more, however, was the way that she looked at him- like he was something really special, like he was the only man in the world.

Sure, she liked Will, she wished Sonny would like her again- but she didn't _trust_ either of them with all of her secrets like she did him. That meant something. That was important. "I believe you, but I still want you to be careful. Okay? If anything ever happened to you, Nick…"

"Hey," he touched her chin as she trailed off and closed her eyes, "look at me. I'll be here." Then he smiled, "but you won't be, because you'll be in class. Come on, I'll drive you to the campus on my way to work."

She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder as they headed out the door of the pub, stopping short as Will entered.

Nick's blood ran cold.

He was the one person that could yank the rug out from underneath them, who could turn the fairytale Nick was trying to write, into a messy nightmare that they would never wake up from. Nick could tell from the way the boy's wide blue eyes flickered over him with disdain that there was no love for him, and that he was not entirely sold on the paternity lie.

As a way to comfort himself, Nick intertwined his fingers with Gabi's. They tightened around his hand in response and he felt slightly better at the touch of her soft skin, at her desire to hold his hand, at her need for him in her life. "Hey, Will. How are you doing?"

His hair, styled upwards on the left and a little more calmly on the right, looked surprised to see them. He made no move to take off his dark jacket, or the blue scarf that Nick, for some reason, remembered seeing on Sonny and not Will. "I'm alright." He told Nick, with a dubiousness that Nick wasn't fond of. "I just came by to see if Gabi wanted a lift to class."

Nick felt tension in his neck and shoulders begin to form, "that's okay," he tried to keep his voice easy and light, "I was just taking her now."

"But you have to go clear the other way for work," Gabi temporized with a frown, "that doesn't seem very fair, especially since Will and I have the same class." She turned to face Nick, reached up onto her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "You're the sweetest to want to take me, but this should be easier for you. I should at least try and make your life a little less complicated."

"You don't complicate my life, Gabi." He replied sincerely, "you make it better." He was loath to let her go, and didn't like it when she spoke to Will by herself. He was afraid her former boyfriend's input still meant a little too much for her and that he would convince her to go down a path they would all regret later.

She smiled at that, "mine too. Good luck your first day."

"You too. I'll text you on my break."

She kissed him lightly on the lips, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Finally he did let her go, then she spun around and started following Will out of the pub as Nick stared after them. His jaw tightened slightly, not at the idea of Will being gay, because as far as Nick was concerned, the guy's sexuality was fluid enough to impregnate Gabi. The discomfort, at the moment, was about Gabi's relationship with Will, about how Will could, at any moment, decide he wanted the baby, wanted Gabi…wanted it all….

The idea of someone taking everything from him created a fist of anxiety and anger in his stomach, conjuring memories that he'd much rather let go of. He banished the thoughts from his mind. _It can't happen. It won't happen. Will wants his precious Sonny; not a baby with Gabi. _

The thought of Will and Sonny together began to bring a panic in his chest that he could barely control, so he closed his eyes and forced a memory that he knew would banish the darkness.

"_Um, This is amazing, what- why did you do all of this?" _

_Her skin was even warmer looking in the flickers of the flames and the way the shadows played on her already dark eyes made her beauty all the more mysterious and divine. He had been right to try and make it special in this way. Nothing had ever felt so predestined to him, so perfect as this moment did. _

_As she started to tuck her leg underneath her to sit in front of him, he confessed, "I wanted to make it nice." The words barely came out partly out of nervousness. He had been so sure she returned the feelings when he prepared the room, but now…that confidence was dwindling. _

_She looked around, with an almost apprehensive aspect. "Well you did." She swallowed with nervousness._

"_For when I tell you I love you." Those came out quickly, and he searched her lovely, shadowed face for the reaction that he wanted. _

_What he received was a mixture of surprise and…something he couldn't quite place. She shook her head the tiniest bit, "You don't have to say that-"_

"_I know." He comforted her, "I want to. I love you." The words were so genuine to him, that it almost felt like she was some kind of magical rainstorm that washed all the dirt away and made him clean again. _

_With raised eyebrows, and tension at her mouth she responded, "I feel the same way."_

"_Then say it," came a desperate whisper. His need to hear the words outweighed any desire for food or oxygen than he had ever known, and it overwhelmed him to the point that he didn't care that he had to ask for the words. _

"_I love you too." _

_A second later they were one. _

He smiled at the memory, then picked up his own coat from the back of the chair. He was excited about the new job. It paid far more than Kate or Sami had to offer, and it was completely separate from Will and his family. In addition, all employees of GMDA were encouraged to seek as much education as possible to ensure they were the top thinkers in the world. They wanted everything to be top-of-the-line and cutting edge. How could he not support that? How could he not be excited to be a part of it all?

It's like all of the cobwebs and fog of the past were being cleared away.

When he went into work, he was going to give it his all. He'd throw his focus into science, the way he was meant to and when he came home, he'd be coming home to Gabi- the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was the kind of beautiful that started and ended wars, that artists spent their whole lives seeking, that writers devoted epic poems to. And she loved him. No. she didn't just love him- because he had been loved before. But even when he was loved, he was still the geek, the loser or the whatever. She didn't see him as any of that though, she saw him as her hero, she saw him as a _man_.

He let out a little breath at that last word.

"You okay, Nick? You look a little high-strung."

Nick looked up and smiled at Hope, "I'm good. Better than good."

"Great. I'm worried, you know- new job, new wife, new baby- that's a lot of stress."

He had always loved Hope, possibly the most of all the Horton clan and her continued support meant the world to him. Lying to her was not something he wanted to do, but telling her the truth just wasn't an option. "Well, you shouldn't be. It's change, but it's good change." He gave her a heartening smile, "I'm happier than I've ever been, and I know that's hard to believe, but it is true."

"Gabi must be really special."

"She is. She really is." He nodded, "and it isn't just her, it's everything. I've got this great new job, and I'm really looking forward to it. I feel like my second chance has really taken off and I'm not taking it for granted. I plan on fighting to keep it, Hope, with everything that I have and everything that I am."

**WILL**

It was strange, being around Gabi while she was carrying his child- yet him not asking about it, not talking about it and not even acknowledging it. He was almost afraid to, for it was such a touchy subject between them. He didn't want to upset her, not while she was pregnant.

He didn't want to hurt the baby, or her.

So while they made their way to Salem U, Will kept the conversation light. They talked about the possibility of his mother getting back together with her brother, they talked about his grandma Caroline's recovery, they talked about what to expect this semester and wondered aloud to each other if it would be anything like the previous semester. They even talked about the idea of her teaching him how to play pool so that he could "hustle" Sonny one day.

So the elephant in the room slunk back into its corner.

"Oh no, I will definitely teach you how to be a pool shark," she teased with a laugh.

Will made an easy left turn with his car and gave his friend a sideways look once he shifted lanes and pulled into the Salem U parking lot. He flashed the parking permit to the Security Guard in the front and then pulled into a space that was a quite a bit away from the Student Lounge, as the parking lot was pretty full. "But we have to do this in secret, okay? I want it to be a total surprise when I take him for all he's worth."

She laughed at that, "I have a similar plan with Nick."

"You're really happy." He noted, almost wistfully. He wished that he could be as happy as she was, but the nagging feeling of this baby she carried kept darkening that cloud nine he should be on. He already felt a connection with it, a connection he had no real right to, considering he had given it to Gabi and Nick to raise…

But was it the right thing to do? He wondered. Lying was rarely good, right? He learned that from his mother's tumultuous trip on the lying express. He didn't want to have to learn the lesson himself, at least not again. He had purchased a few tickets on it himself, and that had never reached the destination he had planned on. It always got derailed one way or another.

"I am." She said softly, eyebrows drawn together, "and you are. Everyone is."

He made no comment.

"Will?"

"As long as the baby is happy, right?"

There was a long silence, because she had probably been avoiding the subject as much as he had. He wondered if they could even be friends during all of this, or if it would be too much of a tight rope walk for them. Already things were tense and uncomfortable, and that isn't what a friendship was supposed to be like.

But who was he kidding? He had no ideal relationships right now, he was lying to everyone and he was more than a bit jealous that Gabi had Nick to tell the truth to- even if Nick was no more ideal than any other criminal. He still had no idea what she saw in Fallon, and was beginning to suspect that he was more than a little bit homophobic. Little pieces were beginning to connect in his mind- how quiet Nick was around he and Sonny versus the Nick that Gabi talked about. It was almost like she was describing an entirely different person.

Will longed to talk to Sonny about it, but he didn't want to bring it up because Gabi seemed to be such a sensitive subject with him.

Was there anyone he could talk to about everything?

It was such an impossible situation. "Well, here we are." Will sighed, breaking the long, awkward silence. "At least classes will probably be normal."

"Yup." She agreed, "and I'm glad that we at least have one class together. Thanks for taking intro to Philosophy with me, I really think we are going to enjoy it. "

She didn't inquire again about his happiness, and he suspected it was because she no too afraid of the answer.

**GABI**

The Student Lounge was filled with the buzz of returning students reuniting after a short winter break. There was an excitement and busyness in the air that filled Gabi with cheerful and optimistic thoughts. She and Will still had twenty minutes before class, so they were seated at a table for two, her with a cup of herbal tea and him with his coffee. Their conversation had been filled with idle chatter about upcoming classes, the tense and trying conversation in the car far behind them.

"What's with the sudden interest in psychology, Gabi?" Will asked as he took a sip of his coffee and handed her back the schedule she had let him take a gander at.

She shrugged, not really sure what to say. It was not as if she could really tell Will that she sometimes questioned her own sanity after what happened with Andrew. If he knew the truth, he could hate her forever and thus another link to her past, one where she still had innocence, would be destroyed. "I'm thinking of changing majors," she replied and it was a half-truth, and half-truths were the only remnants of honesty she could cling to anymore. "Psychology is interesting, so I thought I would try it out."

"Maybe you can figure your fiancé out." Will joked, she leveled him with a glare and he snapped his mouth shut.

She loved Will, loved what he represented about herself, but Nick was everything to her now. He was the knight in shining armor she had always wanted as a little girl, the guy who really loved her and would do anything to protect her. He was so smart, far more intelligent than she was, and so funny. She had never loved another as she loved him, and so quickly too. Her desire for him physically was palpable, and due to his returned desire, it was sexier and more grown up. She was willing to go places with him that she had never gone before.

"I'm sorry. I know I said I'd chill out about Nick but…I mean," Will spread his hands out and bit his lip, "he didn't even want me to give you a lift to school, Gabi. Isn't that even a little worrisome to you?"

"Will," Gabi lowered her voice and leaned in, "he loves this baby and you can take it away from him at _any _time. It doesn't take a shrink to figure out that he's terrified of that."

"I guess." Will sighed, "let's get to class, okay?"

She nodded, relieved to not have to talk about Nick's feelings any longer. It felt like a betrayal, and with how many times she had almost leaked the truth about the baby, she felt like she had betrayed Nick enough. He was the one person she truly, completely and utterly trusted with everything and she wanted him to feel comfortable returning that sentiment.

The classroom was a lecture hall with cream walls, tan trim and brown carpeting. The seats were a gray plastic and rather uncomfortable looking- but regardless, a good many of them were already filled and from the looks of it, the class size already went beyond 100. "Wow. Maybe we should have skipped the lounge, huh?" Will asked as he found them a seat toward the center. Gabi nodded and sat beside him before retrieving her binder and pen from her bag.

"I'm not surprised." Gabi replied, shrugging off her coat and then taking a sip of her tea. "Dr. Fitz is a world renowned professor and best-selling author. She's like…the rock star of professordom."

"Oh? I didn't know that."

"I did some research before taking the class." She explained, "here, I printed you out the syllabus." She handed him the copy from her binder.

At the top of the paper, before it said anything else, there were a bulleted list of questions. Instead of the name of the class, or anything else that usual syllabi had. She typed up some notes herself the night before and put them in parentheses next to the given inquiries.

What is truth? (_Can there be some algorithm for finding truth – some recipe or procedure for deciding, for any claim in the system of, say, arithmetic, whether the claim is true?)_

Is the mind separate from the body? _(Dualism and Monism)_

What is knowledge?_ (Epistemologists study what makes up knowledge, what kinds of things can we know, what are the limits to what we can know, and even if it's possible to actually know anything at all.) _

What is good? _(important or valuable)_

What is justice? _(The quality of being just, impartial or fair)_

Are we free or are our actions determined by that which we have no control over? _(Free will? God?)_

What is real? (_What does it take to make something real? How do we determine whether or not something is real?)_

Gabi had already gone over the questions the night before when she couldn't sleep and had done some research on them as well, but found little clarity. Her religious views aside, which seemed to answer some of the question, the whole ordeal was confusing. She hoped the course itself would provide insight- because the questions now ate at her mind as they never had before- and with good reason. She was no saint, and hardly understood what was right and wrong, let alone anything in between. She caught Will looking over at her syllabus and the notes that she had written on it already. "Wow, when did you find time to prepare for this class? You're getting married in like a week."

"Your mom has pretty much taken care of absolutely everything." Gabi explained sheepishly, "I've had to do so little, it almost doesn't feel like my wedding. I mean, um, don't get me wrong, Will. I'm grateful. I didn't, um, want to sound ungracious or anything, It's just-"

"Chill, Gabi. I know my mother and how she can be." He gave her that little half-smile she remembered being so fond of when they were dating. Strange how she had no attraction to him anymore, considering how much she had once loved him. Could the heart change so much in just a short while? She looked past him to the front of the room, then shushed Will as Dr. Fitz started situating her items on the desk in the front. She hadn't even noticed the professor entering the room.

Fitz was a tall, statuesque woman with a long straight nose, a thin, tight mouth and shrewd blue eyes that Gabi imagined missed very little. Her hair was short, with jagged edges and deep rich auburn color. She was wearing a flowing navy blue skirt, an off the shoulder black sweater. Gabi knew her to be 35, but outside of those wise blue eyes of hers, she looked so much younger than that. Immediately transfixed, Gabi quieted her friend Will again despite the fact that the woman wasn't even speaking.

The way the woman's eyes slid over her classroom, taking in the eager faces, made Gabi envious. This was a woman who probably didn't make poor choices, this was a woman who probably always knew the right thing to say. _Maybe I can learn a lot from her. _

The classroom's noise leveled into silence as she paced before them, scanning the crows without saying a word. There were no longer even whispers among the students, or papers rustling. There was just an anxious silence that imbued the air with was far more interesting looking and striking than the picture next to her profile on the University's website made her out to be, and when she spoke, her voice was a cool, clear sound like rain falling on a lake. "I'm Dr. Fitz, Salem U's very own question addict- changer of minds and all around odd bird, so to speak." Was how she started the class off.

There were some chuckles

"This is Intro to Philosophy, so if you're in the wrong class- bolt now, or maybe not. I mean, maybe I can convince you to stay, right?" She gave a cheeky wink. "Now most of you are here to fill out some kind of prerequisite so you can move on with your lives." She put up her hands, "I'm not judging you, I was once in your position, you see- I wanted to be an engineer. They make better money." Another joke, more laughter. "That obviously changed."

Gabi already knew that she was going to enjoy the class, there was something charming about the woman.

"I'm _hoping_ that just because it's a prereq, doesn't mean that you won't take the class seriously, because peering into the world of philosophy changes your very way of thinking if you let it. It forces your mind to question everything, to look at the world more critically, and to, ultimately, live the best you can in the time you have here." With that she gave a winning smile, but Gabi was then distracted by Will touching her arm, and leaning over to whisper:

"To your right, two rows down." Gabi looked at the suggested area and tried to keep her face as neutral as possible, knowing that she wasn't doing such a wonderful job of it. Chad's dark eyes were boring into her like two flames and she could almost feel the hatred emanating off him. "Why does he hate you so much?"

Gabi gave a slight shake of her head and then tried, very hard, to focus on what the professor was saying. She had been looking forward to this class, and now Chad was going to be in it? Ruining it for her? Constantly making her think about what she had done and how it could all come out and ruin her life at any second?

If he told Will…if Will knew…

Her hand went to her stomach protectively.

Everything would be ruined.

"As part of my campaign to be the world's favorite professor, I have found the cheapest, but best book possible. My own!" She held up the light purple textbook with her left hand. "I chose it because with some deals, I could make it the cheapest text you'll ever own….free." She placed it down on her desk, "now- to be even more unorthodox, and because this is a two hour class and I didn't have an assignment for the first day, I will call down names individually, give each person two books. Printed in the second book will be the name of their partner for the _entire _semester, so when you get up here, call the name out." She gave them a severe look, "I'm a huge fan of the buddy system, because in college, you need it. Now, don't worry- I had my assistants do the picking, so you'll be matched with someone in your afternoon recitations." She smiled broadly, "so when you get your partner, sit with them, you'll have a few moments to talk before I start lecturing about what we'll be doing for the rest of the semester."

He was still staring. Gabi could almost feel tears burning at her eyes, and she tried to hold them back.

The professor read the name Michael Cervanski, who walked to the front of the room, read the name out of the second textbook he was given, and a female went up to the front of the room to retrieve her book. The pair walked to the left and searched for two open seats together, having a hard time trying to find them. Fitz called the second name- and this went on until seats started to open up in pairs and students had an easier time finding their way.

When she called Chad DiMera's name, Gabi's heart stopped.

He walked to the front of the room, not that Chad ever walked like a normal person, she had always considered it more of a stalk, like a tiger with its prey.

Gabi wet her lips and looked down at her hand, she wished that Nick was there, holding it. Dealing with Chad was always easier with him around, supporting her, making sure that he didn't hurt her. Nick always knew what to say and how to say it. She envied his intelligence, his understanding of a world that sometimes just left her completely confused and bewildered.

She missed how safe he always made her feel, how loved, how _special_.

"Gabriela Hernandez."

Her name rang out through the lecture hall crisply and clearly, and a note of disdain. She swallowed hard as her eyes met his over the crowd of students.

_Printed in the second book will be the name of their partner for the entire semester, so when you get up here, call the name out._

Before she could stop herself, the words escaped her lips: "Oh….shit."


	2. Chapter 2

Lelee: I am surprised anyone is even reading this,. I love Gabi, but I think we are definitely in the minority. This story does have a LOT of Gabi and Chad in it, but it also has a lot of Gabi/Nick and Gabi/Will too. I can't guarantee you a couple in the story, sorry, but I do hope you continue to read and enjoy it. Thanks for taking the time to respond! I really appreciate it!

Author's notes:

I stopped watching Days weeks ago, but I am continuing the story anyway, lol

From this chapter, it looks like I am setting up Chad to be the bad guy- but look a little closer at what he's saying (thinking) and keep in mind that Gabi betrayed him. Also, remember, I absolutely love every character in this story, so be patient, he's just in a dark place.

Sonny might be gaining some perspective in this at some point, as will Melanie- but the focus isn't on them at all. It is entirely on Gabi, Chad, Nick and Will.

Chapter 2

**CHAD**

It was a bad day.

The idea of being partners with Gabi for even a little while, let alone the entire semester, was absolutely absurd. She had ruined his life, she had made Melanie leave town- and now, for an entire semester, he had to depend on her for a grade. He kept glancing over at her during the class, unable to peel his eyes from her visage. She seemed to be in some kind of rapture over the instructor's words. She barely looked at Will, who seemed less interested in the whole thing, but still attentive.

Worse. She was happy.

Then as he approached the front and had to call her name out as his _partner_? It was awful. His eyes had narrowed on her, and she looked shocked and appalled at the idea. Of course she was, he was one of the few who knew her dirty little secret. He was a reminder that her oh-so-perfect life could be shattered into a million pieces, that the only thing between her and being treated like crap by the entire town was a little piece of paper. He had long since realized jail wasn't an option. There was no proof to put her there, Justin had said as much, but the shame of being the town pariah? She'd hate it.

And though it made her uncomfortable to be his partner, he was downright disgusted by it and knew that it had to change immediately.

"_Professor Fitz, I need to talk to you about my partner."_

_The hawk-eyed professor regarded him briefly before turning back to her papers, "you and the rest of the class. Sorry, I don't pair people up according to their friendships. It ruins the dynamic of the projects." _

"_But I already know my partner and we do _not _get along_."

_She looked up at that, rose an inquisitive eyebrow but shook her head. "In life we must all face adversity. Consider this preparation." _

"_I've faced my share already." He argued, feeling insolent and angry at her dismissal. She had no intention of even listening to why this was such a disaster! "This girl-"_

"_Will be your partner for the duration of the semester, young man. So either accept it or drop my class. Either way, your efforts will be fruitless."_

_Chad opened his mouth to argue again, but snapped it shut. He turned on his heel and back to his books. Gabi was already gone._

He could drop the class. He _should_ drop the class.

But as he followed his resolve all the way to student registry, he stopped short of the long line before him. The length of the line was enough to make him turn tail and run, but his pause was not born from that. It came from an idea that bloomed like a flower in his mind. The seed had been planted by Abigail, though it was unbeknownst to her, and if she had an inkling of the idea her sweet nature would be appalled by it. But she wanted him to get along with Gabi…

He could, if he played his cards right, have Gabi warm to him. This partnership was an in with her, a way for him to get back into her life, worm his way into her good graces and help her get her guard down. He could obtain information to ruin her, like she had ruined him.

Or a more nefarious event could occur….

Chad smiled, feeling proud of his train of thought and where it ended up. She had wanted him once, wanted him so badly that she was willing to lie, cheat and steal her way into his arms. An attraction like that couldn't just go away, could it? And if he could get her alone…make her vulnerable? She'd cheat on Nick. Her kind didn't stay loyal, did they? And if he could set it up just right so that Nick would catch them….he'd dump her. He might even tear up that agreement they had.

Gabi would be alone. Loveless. Friendless. Maybe her brother would even turn away from her. Wouldn't that be something?

And Chad would win.

It was a devious plan if there ever was one. He could almost feel a DiMera smile curl the ends of his lips. He wondered if it made him look more like EJ or Stefano? That gave him pause, but not enough to push forward with dropping the class.

So he turned away from Student Registry and walked up the long stairway, skipping steps as he went, to the student lounge. Despite the late hour, the campus was still abuzz with life- including Abigail, who he spotted five feet away, talking with a rather hipster looking guy in blue jeans, a sweater and thick dark-rimmed glasses. She was smiling and laughing- sparkling really. He instantly regretted his thoughts on seducing Gabi. Had he not just tried to renew a relationship with sweet Abigail?

And certainly if he renewed that connection, he would be better off. Their romantic entanglement had been nothing but beneficial to him. Abigail had kept him grounded, she had made him a better person than he really was. She was everything that was good in the world back then. More to the point, she had understood him, she had cared for him, and she had always had his best interest in heart. He'd be smart to pursue her again, it would be logical and right. He knew that. Any man would be lucky to be on her arm, she was beautiful, smart, kind and understanding. She had made mistakes and she allowed others to make them…

She flipped her hair in an exaggerated fashion and the boy with her laughed as she giggled and then rolled her eyes. He returned with a comment and she laughed just as hard as he did.

She looked so happy that she practically sparkled.

Would ruining Gabi's life be worth the loss of her? Possibly even her friendship?

He sighed heavily and turned around without talking to her. It was not a decision that he had to make now…it could wait. Besides, he had actual business to attend to. He needed to check the books for the coffee shop and go over some data with Sonny. It was their friendship and their business that was really keeping him stable, and he knew that. Maybe some downtime from his anger and loneliness would alleviate these vengeful thoughts. Just him, a friend, maybe a drink, and some numbers….

That would fix this.

Right?

**NICK**

It was a good day.

Nick's guide to the workplace, since they didn't call them trainers at GMDA, was a guy his own age who was a little strange but funny and nice. His name was Michael Kaslov, but mostly people called him Kaz since there were a ton of other Mikes on site. Kaz had heard all about the black marks on Nick's record, but it didn't seem to bother him. His brother had been in and out of prison his whole life. "Shit gets out of control," Kaz had said on the subject, "I get that."

It was more than he deserved, but it was exactly what he wanted, and he was grateful for that kindness. Not as grateful as he was for Gabi and the warmth that she showed him upon their first meeting, but still happy to have a friend.

His first day was also successful in the fact that he was able to sell the patents to two of the designs he worked on in prison for enough money to put a down payment on a house; not some grand mansion, but maybe a small two bedroom that he and Gabi could start out in. Something with a yard, for their kid's first two years. Maybe they could flip it later, when they wanted something bigger, or rent it out to someone who was just starting a family or something like that.

He never could have hoped for a life this wonderful, and it all had happened so quickly. Everything he had _ever_ wanted was right there, in his hands…

But then why did the nightmares not stop? Why was he still haunted by a past that was ultimately behind him?

The answers were simple, and he knew it because he was not a stupid man. Contrarily he was very bright, a genius, actually. But that genius IQ had allowed a blinding arrogance to form- he was far too smart to fall victim to the mental disorders a normal man would have. He was too superior for disorders like PTSD to alter his thinking…

No, certainly he wouldn't fall prey to that. They were just nightmares and unease, he would get past it, and quickly.

These were his thoughts as he approached Rafe's apartment. To save money, she had decided to move back in with her big brother, who wanted her close anyway. It made Nick slightly nervous, because Gabi's big brother was not Nick's biggest fan- but he felt like she was protected when she was with Rafe and when one's enemy was a DiMera, protection was crucial.

He raised a hand to knock on the door, and after a few knocks it opened and Gabi appeared. Her hair was long and damp over her shoulders and she was wearing a baby blue tank with light gray sweat pants and no make-up. Immediately he kissed her, wrapping her up in his arms, suddenly feeling safe as the ominous thoughts from before dissipated once he was in her presence. That was always the way for him, and he felt it was the same for her. What a miracle she was, what a gift.

His hands pushed her through the door, and he slammed it shut with his foot while still moving his lips against hers. He turned her, pushed her up against the wall, his hands traveling down her sides to her thighs as she devoured his mouth. She smelled like jasmine, with notes of rose, orange flower and a muskier deeper scent to follow. It was her scent, and he loved it, as he loved everything about her. He'd probably never be able to smell a jasmine again without thinking of her. When he broke away from her, her smiled at her swollen lips, her luminous, bottomless eyes and the glow of happiness that shone upon her features. "I'm sorry- I'm acting like such a guy."

She chuckled, then touched his cheek with the padding of her soft thumb. "I like that you're my guy, and I like that you find me irresistible."

"I can't wait to go to sleep next to you every night, to wake up beside you every morning." He pressed his lips against hers again, and she responded to it, her hand moving to his hair and pulling a little. He stopped, let out a breath and then pressed his forehead against hers. He meant what he said, because with her the nightmares didn't plague his sleep.

Her chest was labored, he watched as it heaved upward and downwards before he pressed his lips against hers again and pressed his body to hers. She responded in kind, taking the pitch to a more fevered level with her tongue before trailing hot kisses down his cheek to the hollow of his throat. "Rafe won't be back, for, um, a little while." She practically purred.

That was all the encouragement that he needed.

**GABI**

Her day was definitely getting better.

Spent and satisfied, Gabi practically laid on Nick in the bed of her room, which had now been furnished with her belongings instead of Johnny's. The walls were still blue with tiny trains painted on them, but that didn't matter to her. This was a temporary stay for her, soon she would live somewhere with Nick and they would live happily ever after-

That was unless everything she had been working for was suddenly ripped out from under her.

It was so wonderful and terrible being with Nick. Wonderful because he was everything that she ever wanted in a lover, terrible because at any moment she could lose him, at any moment she could lose everything.

While laying her head on his chest, she touched the skin near her face with her fingertips lightly, as if he would shatter underneath her skin. "Will we always be like this?"

"I hope so." He answered softly into her hair, "I want to be."

She didn't want to ruin the moment by pressing the subject, by asking if he would still be there for her if Will came forward as the father- so she decided to ask him a more benign question. "How was your first day of work?"

"It was good, more than good. I think you might be my good luck charm." He told her, kissing her lovingly on the forehead. She snuggled closer to him, warmed by him thinking that to be true. He really was the most amazing man, and she was the one who felt lucky. "I made a friend, his name is Mike but everyone calls him Kaz. And I sold a few of my old patents. I think we'll have enough to put a down payment on a house."

She wasn't entirely sure that she had heard him correctly. "What?"

"A modest house," he corrected, "probably something small."

"But I…" she couldn't even wrap her mind around owning a house, but then sometimes it was hard to wrap her mind around being a mother as well. "I mean, I thought we'd just get an apartment or something first, right?"

He smiled, "but we don't have to."

"You should save your money."

"For what?" He asked with a laugh, "a pony?" Nick wriggled out of her arms and pushed himself into a sitting position, propping himself up by his elbows. "This is what I want, Gabi. I want the house, I want the play set in the yard and barbecues on the fourth and…a master bedroom." He gave her a naughty little smile, wrapped her close to him with one free arm, then flipped her so that she was lying on the bed with him atop her. He kissed her lightly on the lips, "we should go house hunting tomorrow when I get off work."

She reached up and touched his face, "Nick, I can't believe you're real. I can't believe that this is actually happening."

"Believe it," his eyes gave her that little twinkle that she loved so much, that she knew was just for her. "But you don't look entirely happy, baby. Is something wrong? Did you not want a house?"

"Y-yes, um, I do. She averted her eyes away from him and he separated himself from her, sitting up again. "It's just…" she considered on whether to tell him Chad was her partner in Intro to Philosophy, and finally decided to come clean because of how much he hated her lying to him. His angled face was filled with concern, thick lips parted slightly and brow furrowed. He was beautiful, it wasn't in a predictable way and she liked that. Sometimes he took her breath away, and this was one of those moments. She could not find her voice under his intense stare and her own feelings of trepidation. After a hard swallow though, she found the courage. "I had a run in with Chad today." She confided softly, "the professor in my Philosophy class assigned us all partners for the semester, and he's mine."

As though he hadn't heard her, his expression remained blank. That only lasted a moment though. He began to slide out of bed and get dressed, quiet and fuming.

"Nick?"

"Did you ask to change partners?

"He did." She answered, gathering the blanket around her and standing up to look at him. His quiet, muted tone frightened her. "Nick, are you mad at me?"

"No." But it didn't sound sincere and the coldness in his voice frightened her.

She stepped forward, almost tripping over the comforter that was now acting as a dress. "You are, you are angry."

"Can't you drop the class?"

At that moment, she wanted to. She did. She wanted to do anything to make the coldness in Nick's voice go away. "I…I…"

He turned to her, "Chad is already scheming against you, Gabi, and against me. He wants to cause trouble, and he wants to hurt us. Do you really want to give him the opportunity to do that?" He asked.

Slowly she began to shake her head. She didn't want to give anyone that chance, let alone Chad DiMera, whom she now despised. Her hatred was cemented after what he did to Nick, and she was still certain that he would have killed Nick had she not intervened. But she had been looking forward to this class since the semester before, sometimes she thought it was the only thing that was getting her through the past semester. "Nick, I tried to get into this class last semester, but it was filled by the time I was allowed to register. I finally got into it this semester, and after this the professor is taking a sabbatical to finish her third book. I'm, um, not going to get another chance."

He winced like she had physically hit him and so she shimmied forward in the blanket and used her free hand to ouch his face. "You don't want to drop the class."

"Nick, I-"

"No," his dropped a decimal but the coldness in it had vanished completely. "No, no. I'm sorry, Baby. I was being an idiot. I was asking you to give up something you want because of the likes of Chad DiMera." He shook his head and took a step closer to her. "I…I don't have any excuses-"

"You're scared of losing me." She replied easily, almost eagerly. She gave him a wan smile and shrugged her shoulders, "I'd probably be asking you to do the same thing you're asking me to do, if the situations were reversed."

"But that isn't a reason to act like that."

"You stopped yourself." Was her rebuttal, hating that he was so down on himself, "and I was really into Chad once, you know? I did a lot of crazy stuff to get him into me. I um, get what why you would freak." She cupped his face with her hands and held his gaze with her own, "I never loved him, Nick. But you? I love you with everything that I am."

"I know. I know that."

She finally noticed the weariness on his features, the dark circles beneath his eyes and the lines around his mouth. She cursed herself for not noticing it all before, and realized that she should have waited before telling him about the Chad situation. "Why don't you come back to bed, baby?" She asked him encouragingly, "you look tired."

He nodded, and started to unbuckle the pants he had just slid on. That sounds like a good idea." She motioned for him to lay down and he obeyed, she slipped into the bed next to him and covered them both with the blanket. "Has something else been bothering you? Keeping you up?" She asked softly into his ear as she stroked his hair softly and soothingly with her fingertips.

"Just nightmares.

"About what?"

"I don't really remember."

"Okay, baby," she pacified with a lax voice and gentle words, "but there is no need for nightmares now. I'm here, Ill guard your dreams." She pressed her lips against his temple, "let me take care of you for a change."

He murmured a sluggish "I love you," before sleep claimed him.

**WILL**

It was an exhausting day.

His Grandmother needed him to cover Nick's old shifts at the pub, as they hadn't found a replacement yet. So after classes he went directly there, and they were slammed, but even before that, when he was going over the questions that the philosophy course was giving him, his mind had exercised quite a bit.

What is good?

He had not always been raised with a clear cut image of the word. Sami, Lucas and Kate were hardly angels. In truth, even Austin and Carrie couldn't claim to always make the right choice. Then there was Marlena, and even she had her dark splotches. But still, he thought of Carrie and Austin as good people, while his mother was less good, but not bad. He once thought of EJ as bad, but that had shifted too with time. He considered himself bad too, as an attempted murderer and now a liar…

But if Sami wasn't bad, and EJ wasn't bad, then how was he bad?

Will sighed as he draped the apron over his right shoulder and retrieved the keys to the pub from his pocket. He walked out, locking the door behind him, and moped to his car, feeling tired and weathered from the day. He hit the alarm key, then looked up and almost jumped out of his skin. Sonny was standing there, by his car, smiling, with a box of pizza in his hand. "Hey, handsome. I thought we would throw a private party for ourselves in the pub. What do you say?"

"Say?" Will asked, "I'd say you're an angel."

And he meant it. Because Sonny, Will was certain, _was good_. He was honest, straightforward and stood up for his friends. Sonny didn't lie to get his way, or hurt people to achieve a goal. He was an innocent. Truly an innocent if there ever was one, and even though it burned him to be so close to someone so warm, like a moth to a flame, he couldn't resist it.

Sonny was too good for him, and Will knew that. He accepted that just as easily as he accepted that the sun would rise and set every day. One day Sonny would see all of the darkness inside Will, and he would turn away. The results of that would reverberate through Will's whole world, and he would be burnt to a crisp, but while he had it, he was determined to enjoy it. _Maybe_, Will thought, _Just by being near him, I can learn to be better too._

But of course, being better would mean telling the truth about his unborn child, which, Will was now certain, would end his relationship with Sonny forever. His boyfriend was not interested in fatherhood at the present, for one, and for the other, the lie was now too long in play, too large in importance, for Sonny to just forgive it.

There really was no way out.

And then there was Gabi, who was happy with Nick. He couldn't remember seeing her this happy- certainly not since they had broken up and he had told her he was gay. She would smile all the time before then, genuine grins and real laughter. After that every smile had seemed forced and empty. That was until she met Nick who, for whatever reason, brought light back into her expressions.

Would it be _good_ of him to take that away from her?

"Then why do you look so glum?" Sonny asked, interrupting his philosophical train of thought. His boyfriend slung an arm over his shoulder, while holding the pizza with his right hand. "Let's do something to lighten your mood, huh?"

Will nodded and unlocked the door to the pub, allowing Sony to lead him in. He put the box of pizza on the table and then turned to immediately press his lips against Sonny's. The kiss was warm, and turned ardent quickly, which Will was entirely accepting of. He could do _this_. It stilled his contemplations and wrapped him up in thoughtless passion. He enfolded his arms around Sonny's until he was being lifted by Sonny to sit on table. Will broke away in surprise, but only long enough for Sonny to strip his shirt off of him.

The fact that they were at the pub, that people could look in the windows, or come downstairs from their rooms above, was lost in a sea of kisses and desire. It had never been like this for anyone but Sonny- as much as he had cared for Mia or loved Gabi, that attraction, that chemistry, just hadn't been there. With Sonny it was all heat and yearning.

Sonny discarded his own shirt on the floor, before attacking Will's mouth again, then trailing kisses down his throat and shoulder. Will shivered with delight, hands moving down Sonny's body- but then stopped.

Will heard a key in the door, and lightly pushed Sonny away, grabbing a polo shirt from the floor and slipping it on. It was a second later, when he looked at Sonny putting his shirt on that he realized they had traded clothing- but there was no time for that to be fixed. Will looked down at the embarrassment in his trousers and immediately sat down, while the quick-thinking Sonny was grabbing the pizza and putting it on the table while sitting across from him. They were both breathless and almost laughing by the time the door opened to reveal Father Eric. He put the keys back into his pocket and then stopped short of walking in. "Oh, hey guys- private party?"

A flushed Sonny laughed nervously and put a hand through his hair, "uh- yeah."

"Hey Uncle Eric," Will chimed in, feeling just as nervous and more than a little guilty- nothing like a _priest_ interrupting sex with one's _boyfriend_ in a _public_ place. "Did you come to check on the pub?"

"Actually, I was hoping to 'run into' Gabi." He confessed sheepishly, "she seemed upset the last time I talked to her, and since I haven't seen her since, I was worried."

"I'm sure she can take care of herself." Put in Sonny. His glum tone made Will glance at him, but his attention went back to his uncle.

Gabi seemed upset, which meant she was probably unhappy about the lie, the pregnancy or Nick…he was worried about his friend _and _his secret. "She's living with her brother now. He wanted to keep an eye on her."

"Ah," Eric nodded, "well, that's good of him. You wouldn't happen to want to help a priest out in his underhanded mission to find out what is wrong with her, would ya?"

"No." Will replied, then covered, "but an Uncle? Sure." He winked.

"That's my boy." Eric laughed, "Well I'll let you two get back to your _pizza_ party." He gave them a conspiratorial look, letting Will know that he was well aware of what has really been going on. Will felt his face grow hot as he weakly told his uncle goodbye.

When the door shut, Will let out a sigh, "Jesus." He muttered.

"Literally." Sonny teased, slumping into his seat with the tension leaving him.

**Chad**

Common Grounds was empty.

He had been hoping to find Sonny there, but as his texts went largely ignored, he hadn't really expected it.

So it was just him, some scotch and the numbers. At least he could drown himself in that to escape the unfortunate circumstances of his life. He went back into the office, pulled his scotch from the secret stash under the desk, and then logged into his computer to check the books and see how their sales were going.

It was an hour or so later, while his interest in business began to wane and his mind began to wander.

_"E__udaemonistic __human well-being otherwise known as __eudemonia__, is the highest aim of moral thought and conduct; the virtues are the requisite skills and character-traits." Gabi read aloud, looking up from the paper in front of them. "That word is quite a mouthful, huh?" She was wearing a low cut red shirt, that bagged out beneath her breasts to cover up her pregnancy and a black skirt that reached her knee. She was sitting at the table across from him, her legs crossed, hands folded over the notebook in front of her. _

"_Oh yeah," he agreed, eyes lingering where they shouldn't before returning to her easy smile. "This test is going to be a killer- but I guess we all have to start somewhere, right?" _

_She laughed, "yeah, I guess. Kind of like us right now, I mean, starting over as…friends?" _

"_Sure, I'd call us friends." He agreed casually. The idea of being her friend left a tight fist in his stomach. After everything she had taken….._

_She smiled again, then looked back at her paper, "I'm not sure Plato's idea of living the Good life is even possible- well, maybe to someone else, but I think I'd find it more difficult than anything I could ever do." He regarded her statement, and found himself agreeing. Certainly that kind of self-abnegation was foreign to him as well. "I felt the same way in world-religions when they discussed how Buddhist reached Nirvana- they were supposed to give up all desires, can you even imagine? Not wanting?" She wet her lips and he felt an ache inside him, a question, or the hint of a question anyway…_

_He shook his head, "How could anyone desire nothing? Maybe we're to Western World to understand it," he rolled his eyes. _

"_But want," she said, ignoring his joke, "it does get us into so much trouble, doesn't it? I mean, sometimes to want is wrong. I found that out the hard way." _

_It was something he could relate to- his desire to keep Melanie safe had led to her ultimate dismissal of him. _

_She stood up, "I mean wanting you…it made me do terrible things. It drove me." She turned to him, biting down on her lower lip. Her eyes were dark and serious, but sensual. He followed her train of thought almost intuitively and walked towards her. He stopped in front of her, and found her looking up at him with widened curiosity. "I was mad with it." _

_He reached down and touched her face, "wanting is bad," he told her softly, "and you learned that."_

"_Yes." But it felt like a lie and it was said breathlessly. _

"_You don't want me anymore. You know better." He continued, his thumb stroking the curve of her jaw before his mouth descended onto hers. _

Chad dismissed the fantasy abruptly, surprised by the arousal that it stirred- he was confused by it, and more than a bit miffed by the question pressing his mind. Was it the idea of revenge that stirred him….or actually kissing Gabi?

It could _not _be the latter, obviously. He hated her more than words could even express. It had to be the idea that one kiss could take it all from her….

The buzzing of his phone went off, taking him to reality completely. He lifted his phone to see that he had a message from Abigail.

_Daniel is very sick, they think it might be cancer. Melanie is coming home to be with him._

And the world came crashing to a halt.

*let me know what you think*

**Also, this is NOT a Mel/Chad fic. I can only guarantee that they will NOT end up together! I was just NOT a fan of the couple. **


End file.
